darkest_star_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gag Reel
July 10, 2013 Mysforetunette: "He isn't a bother." -Though she could have said many things, she didn't, instead giving him a glare, and while it was a bit softer than the one she gave to the keeper, she was oddly composed for someone who's clothing consisted of only a little cloth and shadows. Turning back to Nova, she watched as the irritable cat scurried off. While the woman held her head high, Illia's right eye could not be fooled. It was because of this that she put a precious amount of energy into taking a sampling of shadow from her 'pants', pinching and fluffing it here and there until it took the shape of a small kitten, smoky fluff and all. Only this one, unlike any cat of the real realms, had tiny wings upon it's back, with which it glided into Nova's lap, and proceeded to bat furiously at her hands, the blows all feathers and fluff for all they could be felt. While she watched carefully for Nova's reaction, her mossy green eye glared into crimson at the way the keeper put his hands on the woman's hips, only the wish to see Nova relax a bit keeping a growl at bay.- AbelSarae: (laughing still. I think maybe it's sleep dep. Was I the only one to laugh at the puffy thing that came from your pants?) XxScenesterxDustinxX: (No, I definitely did. xD) ShadowVoidStalker: ((wow ok)) NovaGenesis: ((lmao I got it)) AbelSarae: (Guy thing. Sorry. ~composed~ ~snickers~) Mysforetunette: as a chewed-up piece of sheet music, this one. August 27, 2013 KaladraxBlackwing: Oh shit, how did I miss you. -Runs and pounces on Mys, and huggles her then picks her up, moves to nova, picks her up, and cuddles them both.- fall2piecesX: *folds her arms across her chest and stares at the fire* NovaGenesis: *dies laughing and cuddles them both and mumbles something about dresses being not in her vocabulary* Mysforetunette: -She let out a quiet, disgruntled hiss, going rather limp when picked up, in the manner of a ragdoll cat. Her hissing continued, and she seemed about ready to tear him a new one, before the sound quickly cut off when Nova was introduced to her vicinity, and she instead nuzzled her.- KaladraxBlackwing: xD Athene: XD NovaGenesis: HAHAHHAHAHHA MayzieMayMay: -giggles- BloodiedPorcelain: I'm so lost. MayzieMayMay: I am a phone, I have gps. September 1, 2013 AcaiurKahnDelutyre: ooo, stand up for a sex babe ' ' AcaiurKahnDelutyre: *sec AvaKavabaine: ~laughs~ fine drakkornoir: *Slowly stands up* ' BonnyLorwyn: XD AcaiurKahnDelutyre: stfu drak... or i mean crak drakkornoir: I haven't laughed this hard in a week AvaKavabaine: ~stands up and twirls~ AcaiurKahnDelutyre: awesomeness! drakkornoir: I can't believe the rest of you didn't stand up too. AcaiurKahnDelutyre: i vote go with that for her avi MayzieMayMay: you guys keep distracting me MayzieMayMay: >< MayzieMayMay: Now I am laughing too hard to think, September 24, 2013 NovaGenesis: Girls lie NovaGenesis: *points to herself* Is a liar NovaGenesis: *winks* AcaiurKahnDelutyre: liar Pestilencce: O.O NovaGenesis: *dies laughing* '''AcaiurKahnDelutyre: ( o )/\( o ) ' AcaiurKahnDelutyre: ^bigger eyes Pestilencce: oh i looed and saw weird boobies 'BonnyLorwyn: ( . )( . ) ' Pestilencce: not gonna lie lmao AcaiurKahnDelutyre: ok.. it looks like a pair of tits BonnyLorwyn: There Pestilencce: LOL AcaiurKahnDelutyre: my tits are bigger! NovaGenesis: *dies* Pestilencce: packing double D's LMAO AcaiurKahnDelutyre: fuck you man, i got double Es Pestilencce: LOL NovaGenesis: lol October 20, 2013 '''NovaGenesis: Abel Darling its all you. Truth or Dare? AyaDarkPrincess: I managed to make a short name, even shorter. . . BonnyLorwyn: Ayame... Fruba ^^ I like that name fall2piecesX: *quirks a brow at drak and rolls her eyes slightly* drakkornoir: *rolls it off his tongue, speaking slowl* Ayam..e AbelSarae: Dare, darlin'. drakkornoir: slowly* NovaGenesis: *is speechless now* drakkornoir: *grins* drakkornoir: *Walks over and picks up Bonny, then carries her to the nearest sittin' down spot* AbelSarae: ~chuckles~ She's thinkin' up a good one. BonnyLorwyn: ~mews and is carried away~ AyaDarkPrincess: I'm feeling so over dressed . . . drakkornoir: Any way is just fine for me, Lass. *grins* BonnyLorwyn: I got nothin'. Weird punkin chair. drakkornoir: I agree. BonnyLorwyn: ~steals his hat~ NovaGenesis: Grrrrr. you always do exactly what I expect you not to.... I dare you to kiss one lady in this room right now tongue in all. Have fun and no whisper. drakkornoir: *lets her* BonnyLorwyn: ~grins~ drakkornoir: Oh yeah *grins, rips out popcorn* NovaGenesis: *dangles the medal from her forefinger* AbelSarae: Pucker up Drak. AbelSarae: ~grins~ NovaGenesis: LOL Discordia: -giggles- BonnyLorwyn: ~laughs~ Saw that comin' XD drakkornoir: Motherfucker! BonnyLorwyn: ~spits out her water laughing~ AbelSarae: ~falls out laughin'~ fall2piecesX: lol TwistedMetalBitch: xD BonnyLorwyn: ~sings along~ drakkornoir: I'll kill you. In a very inventive way. AyaDarkPrincess: with sporks and a baseball skin drakkornoir: I love this song. drakkornoir: You feeling me, Aya. fall2piecesX: *glances over at abel and smirks* drakkornoir: Exactly so. AbelSarae: It'll be our song bro. drakkornoir: *laughs hard* drakkornoir: Yeah, I'll kill you. AyaDarkPrincess: Anyone mind if I change to something more halloween ish? it's a saved fit . . . Discordia: this is so much better than the original BonnyLorwyn: Go for it ^^ NovaGenesis: *leans against the railing for support while laughing* drakkornoir: No, lovely Aya. You go with your feelings on the matter. NovaGenesis: I missed this so much BonnyLorwyn: I did too. AbelSarae: ~types~ NovaGenesis: Omg AyaDarkPrincess: ahh AyaDarkPrincess: better drakkornoir: *snarls between laughs* drakkornoir: *invents a few expletives* AbelSarae: ~hands Drak a mint while he types~ NovaGenesis: remember the santa moment when he asked for stuff for Christmas? drakkornoir: Fuck you. drakkornoir: *laughs* NovaGenesis: *falls over* BonnyLorwyn: ~curls into a ball laughing~ fall2piecesX: *giggles*